


Such Selfish Prayers

by sarahgold96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And not to forget the, Blow Jobs, Bucky in panties, Hair-pulling, I need to be stopped, Language Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, METAL ARM, PWP, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sexting, Snapchat, its conducive to my thing for, lbr everything I write for these two is post tws, like really light, really stupid pop culture reference at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgold96/pseuds/sarahgold96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is a spoiled little shit and probably shouldn't be allowed to use snapchat, because Steve WILL rush out of an Avengers meeting in full uniform to give him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Selfish Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wrote most of this a year and a half ago and found it last night while clearing out my google drive. I finished it up and decided to post it, despite the fact that I LIERALLY DONT REMEMBER WRITING 90% OF THIS!?

Steve should never had taught Bucky to use Snapchat. It started out innocent enough, with stink faces and double chins. Before long, though, Bucky realized the true implications of the pictures disappearing forever.

  
Steve was on the top floor of Avengers Tower when the first of the pictures came. Director Fury paced the table, explaining what was next on the agenda: press conferences, photo shoots, what have you. Steve felt more like an actor than a superhero sometimes. His phone pinged in his lap. His cheeks went a little pink as he waved a quick apology to Fury, who was staring a hole into his head.

  
Steve surreptitiously glanced down at the small screen. Snap From bbarnes17. He scanned the table to assure that no eyes were on him. When he opened the picture, his cheeks flushed even brighter. The screen showed what was undeniably Bucky’s metal hand, smooth and silvery, wedged between his bare thighs, somewhere close to the knees. Fuck.

  
Steve dropped his phone, but it dinged again. And again. He fumbled for the mute switch as all eyes turned to him. “Sorry,” he mouthed, turning even more crimson. The prickly heat intensified at his collar. He swallowed thickly as he opened the next picture. Mid thigh. God, he shouldn’t be opening these right now.

  
But he kept tapping. The last one was pitch black with just two words. Home. Now.  
Flustered, Steve pushed his chair back and stood up. "Emergency," he managed. "Email me the schedule, I'll be there."

Looks of concern and confusion were everywhere. But deep down, everyone knew it was Bucky. Everyone, especially Natasha, knew he could be unpredictable at times.

  
Today, though, it wasn't the type of unpredictable they assumed. The second the elevator doors closed, Steve dialed Bucky's cell. He didn't even wait for him to respond. "You idiot," he hissed, "I was in the middle-" He stopped short.

  
Bucky was moaning on the other end of the line. The sensation at the collar of Steve's uniform moved down to his gut, and the warmth spread even further before long. "Don't you dare start without me," Steve hissed before hanging up.

  
The elevator was agonizingly slow despite Steve's murmured pleas to JARVIS to pick up the pace. He was not about to be cockblocked by some machine, not after he had rushed out of an official meeting in full regalia.

  
"Not a word to Tony. Or anyone, for that matter." Steve felt ridiculous giving an order to seemingly no one, but he would bet anything that the supercomputer had overheard the phone call.

  
He debated catching a cab, but instead, kept walking. He wove through the crowds, striding with a sense of desperation. When he arrived at the apartment, he slipped inside deftly, closing the door behind him.  
Quiet music leaked from down the hall, slow, precise melodies with a deep bass and murmuring vocals. Steve turned the corner into the kitchen. God, was he glad he came home early.

  
Bucky sat in a wooden chair at the kitchen table, legs splayed slightly, his semi-hard cock stretching at a pair of tight black panties. Eyes closed, his right hand wandered to his thigh.

  
Steve wanted to protest. It wasn’t the first time Bucky had gotten himself all riled up and demanded Steve come home as soon as possible. “You can’t keep doing this,” Steve said as he bent over and kissed Bucky, deep and slow. He lifted Bucky's chin, inviting him to the bedroom.

  
"Mm-mm," Bucky protested, sliding his other hand up the back of Steve's neck, twisting his fingers into his short blond hair. "We're not going anywhere." He pulled Steve into his lap. “I want you right here, babydoll.”

  
Steve rolled his eyes almost imperceptibly. “You can’t keep tempting me out of meetings like this, Bucky,” he chastised, tearing off his jacket and pressing his large hands against his boyfriend’s chest. “Fury’s pissed, not to mention Nat thinks you're about to snap again. She won't admit it but she's scared.”

  
But some things hadn’t changed over the years. Steve was still Steve, always resisting in little ways before giving in to whatever Bucky wanted. And right now, what Bucky wanted were Steve’s fingers inside him.

As the heat intensified, Bucky unlaced his fingers from Steve’s hair and began to work at the knot of his tie. As he pulled it loose in a smooth motion, he draped it around his own neck, for later.

  
As Bucky moved on to the tiny buttons on Steve’s shirt, the blond began to grind his pelvis gently into Bucky’s, causing his cock to twitch. “Someone’s impatient,” Steve chuckled breathily into Bucky’s neck.

  
Bucky wouldn’t let any teasing go unjustified. With two buttons still left, he ripped Steve’s shirt off the rest of the way, sending the bottom buttons skittering across the linoleum. “Guess I am.” He whipped the tie off of his neck. “Be a good little Boy Scout, Stevie, and tie me up.”

  
Steve was a full-body blusher and he always had been. And he had no capacity for Bucky’s bedroom talk before he’d be pink as anything. Not that he was a prude or anything. Hell, he was more than willing to prove he wasn’t. Stark had called him an altar boy one time too many and one night, while camping out in Avengers Tower, the two soldiers had made damn sure Tony knew Steve was no saint.

  
He snatched the black tie from Bucky’s metallic hand. “On your back,” he ordered, his tone a mixture of ‘have it your way’ and ‘you brought this on yourself.’

  
Bucky nodded. Steve stood up to allow his boyfriend to shift onto the kitchen table, arms above his head with his wrists together. Bucky had neglected to clear off the table before planning his little charade and sent a salt shaker flying to the floor. The porcelain shattered, and Bucky lay his head back, slightly embarrassed.

  
Steve didn’t mind. He smiled amusedly then clenched the tie in his teeth while he unbuttoned his starched pants. His growing erection now strained at his underwear as he looked down at Bucky, sprawled on the mahogany. “Ты такая красивая,” Steve whispered as he leaned over, looping the fabric around Bucky’s wrists.

  
Bucky _was_ beautiful. His overgrown, chestnut hair was a halo around his rough face, with bright gunmetal eyes peering up at him through heavy lids. Steve stood up and quickly slid out of his boxers.

  
He'd learned Russian when Bucky was still in a bad place. He felt isolated when Bucky would wake up in the throes of a nightmare, his flesh hand clawing desperately at the spot where his metal arm met his shoulder. _Get it off me_ , he’d howled, tearing into the already gnarled skin at the junction. _Don’t make me do it, I won’t!_

  
Bucky knew he was learning. Steve had neglected to tell him, however, that he'd asked Natasha for some...extra lessons. The first time Steve asked Bucky to, "трахни меня," Bucky had consented and taken him immediately, growling affirmations into his ear the whole time.

  
He didn’t always understand the whimpers that came out of Bucky’s mouth when Steve’s cock was buried inside him, but he didn’t need to. The Russian was primal, guttural and _fuck_ , Steve loved it.

  
When the knot was tied snugly with a little extra to hold, Steve released Bucky’s hands, which fell onto the table with a dull thud.

  
Steve moved down, trailing suck marks down Bucky’s abdomen, tracing the contours of his stomach with a gentle, flitting tongue. “Хочу твои губы,” Bucky gasped. “I want those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my prick.”

  
Steve tutted softly. “You’re getting ahead of yourself, Buck. He grazed his teeth down the faint trail of hair that vanished into Bucky’s satiny panties. Steve took the little bow on the front between his teeth and pulled down, bringing the underwear down past Bucky’s knees.

  
Rubbing a hand along the inside of Bucky’s bare calf, Steve asked, “Where in the world did you get these anyway? Some dame leave ‘em behind?” He chuckled softly to himself. If it had still been 1940, Steve wouldn’t have even had to ask.

  
“Nah,” Bucky’s hips jolted forward as Steve cupped his balls. “Little lingerie shop down the road. Told them they were for my girlfriend. Said I couldn’t wait to see her pretty little ass in them.”

  
Steve licked a thin stripe up the base of Bucky’s cock. “They should have been mine, then?” He began to swirl his tongue around the head.

  
From past the mountain of Bucky’s heaving chest, Steve saw him give a small nod. “I know how much-” He gasped suddenly as the blond tongued his slit. “-How much you love them and I wanted to see what the big fuss was about.” He brought his hands to the top of his head and sat up slightly.

  
“Ought to send them a thank you note,” Steve joked, taking his boyfriend’s cock head into his mouth.

  
Steve was hard at work, sliding his flushed, slightly swollen lips up and down Bucky’s shaft. He gazed up at him, soft blue eyes piercing from behind impossibly thick lashes. You’d think the boy was born to suck dick, Bucky mused. And at that moment, it felt like it.

Pleasure rippled through Bucky’s abdomen and radiated to the rest of his body.

  
He could almost see Steve at nineteen, the skinny little thing he was, all sharp angles and protruding bones sucking him off. Steve Rogers still sucked dick like it was his favorite thing to do. His full lips, pink as the tip of his prick slid off Bucky’s cock and closed around the head, sucking up the first drops of precome. He rubbed deliberate circles at the base which transitioned into light stroked up and down interspersed with a sharp squeeze.

  
The fact that he hadn’t been able to really touch Steve was agonizing. But he’d asked for it and he was going to pay. Bucky almost came right then and there as Steve dragged his tongue across his balls.

  
“Нет,” Steve admonished in Russian, pulling away from Bucky’s dick and moving upward, nearly pressing his nose to Bucky’s. “Hands off.” He grabbed a fistful of his dark hair with force and tugged sharply. Bucky’s legs kicked up reflexively, grinding his aching cock into Steve’s pelvis.

  
His muscular arms strained at his bonds. He could probably break it if he really tried, but the pressure from the tight knot and the deepening heat spreading through his body made not resisting worth it. Still, he fought to not rip the fabric, opening and closing his fingers with each new wave of bliss.

  
“Fuck, Steve, untie me. I want to touch you. Every inch.”

  
Nipping and kissing down Bucky’s trembling torso, Steve paused at his prick only to plant a ghost of a kiss on the tip before continuing downward to the tight ring of Bucky’s ass. As Steve teased the hole, Bucky gripped his own hair desperately, snagging the brown locks in the crevices of his metal hand and tugging hard.

  
Steve came up for air and knit his brows together teasingly, as if he really had to consider the option. Weren’t you the one who came up with the idea? You take it back now, sergeant?”

  
Bucky mustered a laugh. “Didn’t realize how much I loved to feel you, Steve.”

  
“I can feel you fighting to snap that thing and touch me everywhere,” Steve growled. He slackened his grip around Bucky’s wrists as the brunet breathed heavily.

“If I let you go, you’ve got to finger me. Make me come with just those gorgeous metal fingers.” Steve imagined the agile digits pressing against his prostate and it only made him harder. Bucky had refused so many times before, thought they were ugly and disgusting. Steve, on the other hand, saw them as a work of art.

  
Fuck. Bucky was still hesitant about using the hand on Steve. “It’s unpredictable sometimes. Are you sure it’s what you want?”

  
Steve breathed heavily. “Jesus Christ, Buck, I’ve wanted those fingers inside me since the moment I saw them.”

  
Bucky’s erection had softened just slightly, but thanks to the sheer urgency in Steve’s voice, it had begun to grow again. Steve slid up his body, the friction of their skin sent a new rush to his cock, coaxing out a bit of milky precome. Steve stopped part way up and took Bucky’s right nipple between his lips. He teased the bud, which hardened almost instantly. If Bucky could go all out, hands free and clawing and tugging, he probably could have come just from the nipple play.

  
As Steve looped his tongue in lazy but deliberate circles around Bucky’s areolas, Bucky moaned softly.

“Fucking hell, Steve, you’re such a tease.”

  
Steve smiled and closed his teeth gingerly around the nipple. “I never promised to make it snappy.”

  
“You little punk!” Bucky growled.

  
True to his word, Steve took his time. He sucked roughly at Bucky’s collarbone, leaving behind a maroon splotch. There would be a clean canvas again in a few minutes. Even the Soviet knockoff serum could heal that.

  
As Steve undid the careful knot, he rubbed his cock against Bucky’s midsection. The pressure and the friction caused Steve to pause momentarily, tilt his head back and let out a halting moan. As the knot loosened, Bucky broke free. Steve watched in awe as the metal limb recalibrated, interlocking bits of metal sliding against each other and into their proper place. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

  
Steve leapt backward onto his feet as Bucky rose into a sitting position. He rested his hands on his boyfriend’s flushed shoulders and slid fluidly off the table.  
They stood for a minute, hands roving over bodies, lips moving desperately, as if they’d never kiss again. The way they’d kissed as teenagers. Sloppy, horny teenagers petrified of getting caught. There was nothing to fear now.

  
Abruptly, Bucky pulled away and smacked Steve on the ass. “Time for me to return the favor. I’m gonna be in charge this time. This goes my way. You’re mine.

  
“Yours,” Steve breathed, bending over the table. “Always yours.”

  
Bucky retrieved the lube he had stashed on one of the chairs and coated a few fingers generously. He draped himself over Steve’s bare back, positioning his fingers at his hole.

  
He slid his index finger smoothly inside. Steve sucked in a sharp breath. The texture of the finger couldn’t be replicated by any toy. Steve felt each crack and crease as the finger was joined by another. Bucky curved his fingers down and almost immediately hit Steve’s prostate. A little cum dribbled out onto the wood. As he repeated the motion over and over, eventually introducing a third finger, Steve writhed under Bucky’s weight.

  
Steve was a slave to Bucky’s human hand from the first time it had touched his cock all those years ago. And now, with three of the impeccable metal fingers hooked inside his asshole, he knew he’d never be free. And he was one hundred percent all right with that.

  
Bucky kissed the small of Steve’s back, which arched with pleasure as Bucky hit his sweet spot again. He reached under Steve and closed his fingers around his cock, which twitched with each thrust of the artificial fingers. He squeezed and stroked, feeling Steve’s arms pressed between their slick bodies.

  
Little choking moans fell from Steve’s mouth as he edged closer and closer. “I’m almost there, Bucky, блять!”

  
Lifting his lips from where they rested on Steve’s shoulders, Bucky nodded. “Good. Come for me, Steve.  
Seconds later, Steve’s whole body shuddered with an orgasm. He shot his load onto himself and the table, breathing heavily as Bucky drew the fingers out carefully. Steve could hear the brief metal whirring of the joints finding their proper places.

  
Still on top of him, Bucky nibbled at the cartilage of Steve’s ear. “I want you to fuck me, want your gorgeous cock buried so deep in my ass.”

  
From his prone position on the table, Steve laughed. “Already? You’re gonna have to give me a minute?”

  
Bucky pretended to pout. “What’s the point in that serum completely eliminating your refractory period if you’re not ready to go back to back?”

  
“Never said I wasn’t down for round two,” Steve shot back derisively, flipping over onto his back and sitting up. They stayed that way, nestled into each other kissing slowly, languidly, for a few more minutes before Steve pulled away.

  
“You ready, Buck?”

  
“Took you long enough.”

  
Steve shut him up with one last tender kiss before flipping Bucky onto the table. “Back or stomach?”

  
“Back. Wanna see your face when you come this time.”

  
“Ever the romantic.”

  
“Shut up and fuck me, Rogers.”

  
Snatching a condom from the chair next to where the lube had been, Steve used one hand to gently touch himself, eyelids fluttering just a little as he tore the foil package open with his teeth. He made eye contact with Bucky, who waited impatiently as Steve rolled it on.

  
Steve slicked up his fingers and began to work Bucky open, eliciting sharp, loud moans. At his boyfriend’s insistence, though, this didn’t last long, and he slid his cock smoothly into Bucky’s ass.

  
As Steve let out a stifled moan, Bucky hissed at the sharp sensation, but pled with him to keep going, calling for him to go faster, harder.

  
Bucky braced himself on Steve’s strong arms as he pounded into him, the table jolting and wobbling with each thrust. Steve never broke his rhythm, but tilted his head back and groaned softly. Bucky was so tight around him, pleading for more, sometimes in English, sometimes in Russian.

  
“Buck, I’m close.”

  
Bucky nodded vaguely, eyes glazed over with pleasure as Steve’s entire body shuddered with an orgasm. Bucky came with a jolt not long after, painting his own sweaty chest with a spatter of come.

  
Exhausted, Steve let himself fall forward, bracing himself against the table with his forearms and placing a soft kiss on Bucky’s forehead. “Я люблю тебя,” Steve panted. I love you.

  
“I know.”

  
Steve looked down at Bucky and laughed, incredulous. “Did you just quote fucking Star Wars with my cock still in your ass?”

  
Bucky shrugged. His eyes were still shut, long hair plastered to his temples with sweat. “You’re always telling me I need to catch up on what I missed. I was just obeying orders, Captain.” A smile crept quickly across his face. “I love you, too, Rogers.”

  
Steve pulled out and disposed of the condom in the garbage can across the room.

  
Just then, the phone rang. Both men scrambled for the receiver, but Steve won out. He glanced at the caller ID. RUSHMAN, NATALIE. Natasha’s undercover cell.  
“Nat, hey, how are you.” He tried to hide how heavily he was breathing.

  
She was quiet on the other end for a moment. “You looked pretty scared when you dashed from that meeting. Is everything OK? I mean, with James?”

Behind the trademarked, stoic “I’m the Black Widow and I Don’t Give a Fuck” facade was a hint of concern for her ex-boyfriend.

  
Steve looked back at Bucky, who had his arms crossed across his bare chest and a look of jovial anger on his face. “Everything’s fine, Nat. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> On the off-chance you frequent WTFFanfiction, this is the (finally, a year later) published source of this post: http://wtffanfiction.com/post/108821365051/fandom-captain-america-did-you-just-quote. I may have submitted myself...
> 
> I'm on tumblr at auhden.tumblr.com


End file.
